


Crazy Beautiful

by Hope Heals (GeorgiaEve)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaEve/pseuds/Hope%20Heals
Summary: Random thoughts and ideas that pop into my head. Could be seen as controversial with the use of real people. Let me know your thoughts :)





	Crazy Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts and ideas that pop into my head. Could be seen as controversial with the use of real people. Let me know your thoughts :)

It was so early the sun wasn't anywhere near rising. Melissa and Chyler were in the make-up trailer, waiting. They were sitting together on the couch down the end. Or rather, Melissa was sitting. Chyler had laid back, put her sock-clad feet up on the small table, and closed her eyes. Mel wasn't sure she was still awake. Mel opened the camera app on her phone and leant over, taking a photo of her co-worker. She took a few photos, then settled back as she opened Instagram to post her favorite. 

_My stunning (sleepy) Chyler. You are my soul-sister and my best friend. I love you #forever_

As she posted it, the trailer door opened and Floriana let herself in, ready for her first day back. She glanced towards Melissa and a still-dozing Chyler and grinned, but turned back as her attention was caught by squealing from Jordan and the make-up team. 

After saying hello and chatting briefly, Flo came back down the steps to where the girls were. Melissa met her on the last step, pulling the smaller woman into an almost-bone crushing hug. 

“Hi,” Melissa replied, smiling widely as she finally let go. 

Flo was grinning back at her. “Hi.”

“I'm so glad you're back. We're-” she gestured to Chyler, “-so glad you're back.” 

“Me too. Is she awake?”

In response, Chyler merely lifted her arms in gesture of an awaiting hug. Her eyes remained closed.

“Get down here.”

Melissa and Flo shared another smile as Melissa moved back to her end of the couch and Flo moved to sit down on the arm of the chair. Chyler reached around her and tugged her down, then reached under Flo's legs and gently lifted until Flo got the idea and swung her legs over her. Chyler sat back as her on-screen love settled on her lap, but Flo leant in, bringing one hand up to turn Chyler's face towards her, moving before nerves could stop her. She kissed Chyler firmly, a tiny bit surprised, but also pleasantly calmed, when Chyler kissed her back with just as much passion, swiping the edge of her tongue against Flo's lips as the two pulled back. Chyler finally opened her eyes then, just enough for them to make eye contact and share a soft, flirty smile. Then Chyler laid back and brought her arms around to hug Floriana to her chest. She felt Flo snuggle her head in against the crook of her neck and bit her lip as she tightened her arms even more. 

Flo was content to just lay there for as long as they weren't needed elsewhere, warm and cared for and back with people she loved so, so much. A sound caught her attention and she looked over to where Melissa was sitting back down, phone in her hand. 

Hours later, when they'd broken for a late lunch, Melissa would show her the photos she'd taken throughout the day. Of the hugs, the smiles, the way every single person on the Supergirl team was delighted and grateful to have her back. Flo posted a whole lot of them, every hug and happy moment, tagging her friends, and Melissa as the photographer. And then Melissa would show her the first couple of photos, of the two friends, the two 'lovers' held tightly in each others arms. And later that night Flo would post her favorite of those last ones, tagging Chyler, tagging Mel & adding a caption she knew their fans would love. 

_Back where I belong ♥_


End file.
